


Those ole vows of ours

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's sick for Christmas, Steve might not be a doctor but he's pretty sure some snuggling is in order.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Those ole vows of ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Hey! Merry Christmas in February Peach! I hope you'll like the softness of this ❤

“I can’t beliebe I’m-- _achoo! Fuck_.” 

  
“Talking to yourself now, are you?” Steve stepped back into the room.

  
“You been gone, too long.” Tony intentionally whined, looking up at Steve from under the comforter. He felt like shit and somehow, he knew he looked it, too. No way around it when you’ve been going from tissue to tissue faster than it takes a Shelby Cobra to do naught to sixty. 

  
His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry and he just knew his eyes had to be bloodshot by now. 

  
The only light he could stand being on was Steve’s nightstand one and even that was a bit jarring when he opened his eyes the rare times he actually managed to rest between two sneezes. 

  
“You done working?” Tony asked when he saw Steve was taking off his jeans and getting into the sweats he usually used to sleep in the winter. 

  
“Yup, comin’ with you for a bit, then I’ll get started on fixing us some Christmas-y sick-food, uh?”

  
“I’m so sorry,” Tony said and he sounded pathetic even to himself.

  
Steve only laughed gently though. He got under the covers and quickly came up behind Tony to pass an arm around his waist, pillowing his head with the other.

  
“You know you’re actually not responsible for being ill, right?”

  
“But it’s _Christmas_! You lobe Christmas!” Tony turned around inside Steve’s embrace, his eyes pleading and indignant all at once - he was the first to admit he was full of contradictions after all.

  
“Doesn’t matter what day it is, still nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.” Steve replied. He leaned down to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Holidays are about being with the ones you love. Aren’t you _the one_ I love?” 

  
Tony narrowed his eyes at him as he grumbled “Pretty sure the ole Christmas traditions don’t say anything about your lobed ones giving you germs as presents.”

  
“Oh, maybe not. But my vows and the ole _marriage_ traditions do say _‘in sickness and in health’,_ don’t they?” Steve winked at him, grinning when Tony couldn’t help smiling a bit just at the mention of them being married to each other - a year onward and it felt like yesterday, only he was already sick yesterday so maybe not…

  
“You think you’re so clever, huh.”

  
“I think I love you and, I think you need to rest, so, for once, stop talking and just cuddle with me, will ya?”

  
“I’ll get flu all over you.”

  
“Come get me, babe, come get me.” 


End file.
